


Monumentstuck - Repeated Hues

by lividlyEuphoric



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Limbo, M/M, Monument Valley (Game), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividlyEuphoric/pseuds/lividlyEuphoric
Summary: Limbo.That's where Dave strider is stuck.He wishes he was back home, playing video games and waiting for the beta version of Sburb to come out.But he was stuck, in a repetition of lights, buildings, and doors.With a squawking bird boy, who has a duty to trap him here.A bird boy, with a softness in his eyes that he can remember.A boy, with the hue of nostalgia.A boy-- one who lived with him in a loop of time and blood.-Inspired by a mobile game by the name 'Monument Valley'
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Monumentstuck - Repeated Hues

**Author's Note:**

> Dave's POV

I open my eyelids to see a warm light, and a squawking bright red and grey winged boy beside me. I itched my head with an expression of confusion plaguing my face. I scrunch my nose because I don’t understand what he’s saying, but what I do know is that there's no one else with me, other than this screaming bird boy. I sit up, and get a closer look, to see a boy with a grey turtleneck, glaring at me and yelling in a language I cannot comprehend. I wish I woke up to see my sister and my friends, but all I got was a yelling bird. _Well fuck._

TG: am I dead

The volume of the smaller boy increased.

TG: wow youre really loud for someone so short

At this point he was screaming. I decided to stand up, and take a stretch. The boy pulled on my sleeve, and I just pushed him away. I told him to just fuck off. I don’t want to have to deal with a boy I don’t understand just screaming at me, I already have to deal with the fact that I am literally a walking dead corpse. A wooden door entered my peripheral vision, and my legs moved almost involuntarily.

The short, raven-haired boy walked slightly behind me, muttering something under his breath. At this point I was just pissed, so I turned around with a sour expression sprawled across my face.

TG: what do you want

And when I turned my head the boy faded like smoke. I rolled my eyes. _Spirit world, huh?_ I step cautiously to the door, afraid that maybe the ground below me will crumble like a biscuit. I open the door, walking in to see a whole new perspective, a case of stairs, in which I can see floating islands that hold worlds that resemble an ever growing tower of doors and illusion. _Oh well. I guess this is the afterlife._ I walk by several islands, whom in which inhabit wandering souls, some even resembling the ancestors of my closest friends. Baby blue, dark green, hot pink— I almost feel empty as I watch them walk up stairs as if their very souls have been wiped clean.

The only other thing that exists here are winged monsters that cannot make sensible sounds. Despite my attempt to ignore a certain grey and red hued boy, I see the horned and winged beast stare back at me in the corner of my eye. I groan, and ask him if he’s just going to annoy me the whole time I'm here. To my surprise, he chuckled warmly, then nodded. _Oh. So he does understand me?_ I have a pissed expression, as I wonder why he fails to communicate with me if he understands me. He opens his mouth to speak, as he says things in a way I cannot comprehend, I make a face of confusion. He gives me a face that shows that he is knowing of the fact that I wouldn’t be able to understand a single syllable he lets out. He points to the case of stairs, as he levitates, following me close behind.

As I walk up, the closer I get, I start to notice that at the top there is a light.

TG: why are you following me

He gives an annoyed expression, as if he had to explain this thousands of times. His annoyance fades, a soft smile forming of his lips, and it's almost as if I remember the smile in his eyes, the form of his lips. There seems to be a small amount of grief behind his irises, his scleras plagued with a feel of nostalgia. His smile is soon gone, replaced by an upset look, seemingly being his neutral expression.

I watch as he urges me to follow him, as we start our journey, grabbing the light, that brings me to our first monument island.


End file.
